1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds which are useful as growth promotants in meat-producing animals and as coccidiostats in poultry and to a method for producing such compounds.
2. Description of the Background Art
For economic reasons, it is desirable to maximize the growth rate and growth efficiency of meat-producing animals during commercial husbandry thereof.
Attempts have been made to increase growth rates of meat-producing animals by administration of various substances including antibiotics (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,935), resorcylic acid lactone derivatives (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,978), and quinoxaline derivatives (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,512). Certain compounds, particularly among the antibiotics, have been found to have both growth-promoting activity and anti-coccidial activity.
There remains a need in the art for compounds and methods for promoting the growth of meat-producing animals and for treatment and prevention of coccidiosis in poultry.